good_vs_badfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Bad/Bigger Bad
The cause of all bad happenings in a story. The Big Bad may either be personally responsible for the events, or are the biggest force in opposition of the hero's goals. A Big Bad could be a character with evil plans or it could be an omnipresent situation. In a serial story, the Big Bad often exerts an effect across a number of chapters and even an entire event. In a standalone cinematic story, their presence drives the plot. Sometimes the Big Bad of a story is not always the most powerful or oldest existing evil force. An evil presence along the lines of a creature defined by its disregard for the natural laws of the universe overshadows the villain's setting, but is mainly divorced from the story's events is called a Bigger Bad, also known as the Greater Scope Villain. A Greater Scope Villain is a threat that's more dangerous, affects more people, or a villainous presence that is more significant than the story's current Big Bad in the setting as a whole, but isn't causing the conflict of the immediate story. While the Big Bad is directly responsible for the current story, they are the villains or situation that the protagonists are attempting to defeat or overcome, a Greater Scope Villain isn't a major force in the plot. They are just responsible for anything evil or fueling at a part of the fictional setting in which the story takes place. List of Big Bads and Bigger Bads Anime/Manga *Giovanni in the Pokemon anime series. *Zeref Dragneel in the Fairy Tail series, with Ankhseram and Acnologia as Bigger Bads. **Erigor in the Lullaby ''arc, with Lullaby as the Bigger Bad. **Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich in the ''Galuna Island and Tower of Heaven arcs, with Brain and Hades as Bigger Bads. **Brain in the Niranva arc, with Zero as the Bigger Bad. **Faust in Edolas arc. **Hades in the Sirius Island ''arc, with Zeref Dragneel and Acnologia as Bigger Bads. **Mard Geer in the ''Tartaros arc, with E.N.D. as the Bigger Bad. *Kaguya Otsutsuki in the Naruto. **Nagato at first, until Tobi and Madara Uchiha usurped him, although Black Zetsu was manipulated the Uchiha to revived the true Big Bad of the series. ***Kabuto Yakushi and Tobi also form a Big Bad Duumvarite. **Orochimaru in Part I. *Prime Minister Honest in Akame Ga Kill. *Ragyo Kiryuin in Kill La Kill, the Primordial Life Fiber as the Bigger Bad. **Satsuki Kiryuin in Season 1, with Ragyo Kiryuin as the Bigger Bad. **Rei Houomaru in the OVA. *Blackbeard in the One Piece: ''Whitebeard War Saga, and shaping up to be this in the entire franchise, and Sakazuki, Big Mom, and Kaido are currently ties for being the primary antagonist. **Crocodile in the Baroque Works Saga and arguably the most widely recognized in the series. **Donquixote Doflamingo in the Dressrosa Saga and Gekko Moriah in the Thriller Bark Saga, Bartholomew Kuma and Kaido as Bigger Bads **Boa Hancock is Amazon Lily Saga, but only for the first half. *Sosuke Aizen in ''Bleach, and Yhwach in the final arc. *Piedmon in Digimon Adventure, with Apocalymon as the Bigger bad. **MaloMyotismon in Adventure 02. **Zhuqiaomon in Tamers, until D-Reaper took his position. **Cherubimon in Frontier, with Lucemon as the Bigger Bad. **Akihiro Kurata in Data Squad, and King Drasil in the final arc. **Tactimon and Lord Bagra in Fusion. Cartoon *Makuta Teridax as both the Big Bad and Bigger Bad of the entire BIONICLE series. **The Bahrag in the 2002 storyline. **Roodaka in the 2005 storyline. **Vezon in the 2006 storyline. **Pridak was considered as the Bigger Bad since he was responsible for Teridax's corruption and served as the Big Bad in the 2007 storyline with Karzahni as the Bigger Bad. **Icarax in the 2008 storyline. **Tuma in the 2009 storyline. Film *Emperor Palpatine in the whole Star Wars franchise, the Prequel and Original Trilogies, with Son, Darth Plagueis and Supreme Leader Snoke as Bigger Bad. *. Darth Vader in New Hope, with ￼Grand Moff Tarkin as Bigger Bad. **Darth Vader in Empire Strike Back, with the Son and the Emperor as Bigger Bads. **Kylo Ren in the Sequel Trilogy, with Snoke as Bigger Bad. *Megatron in the Transformers Film Series, with The Fallen as the Bigger Bad. **The Fallen in Revenge of the Fallen. **Sentinel Prime in Dark Moon. **Lockdown in Age of Extinction, with Harold Attinger as Bigger Bad. '' *Thanos in the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Aldrich Killain in Iron Man 3. Live Action TV *Rita Repulsa in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, with Lord Zedd as the Bigger Bad, then became a Big Bad Duumvirate. **King Mondo in Zeo. **Divatox in Turbo. **Astronema in Space, with Dark Specter as the Bigger Bad. **Queen Bansheera in Lightspeed Rescue. **Diabolico in the first half of Lightspeed Rescue, with Quenn Bansheera as Bigger Bad. **Ransik in Time Force, with the Mut-Orgs as the Bigger Bads. **Master Org in Wild Force. **Lothor in Ninja Storm. **Mesogog in Dino Thunder **Emperor Gruumm in S.P.D with Omni as the Bigger Bad. **Octomus the Master in Mystic Force. **Flurious and Moltor in Operation Overdrive. **Dai Shi in Jungle Fury. **Venjix Computer Virus in R.P.M. **Master Xandred in Samurai **Admiral Malkor in Mega Force, with Emperor Mavro as the Bigger Bad. **Sledge in Dino Charge, with Lord Arcanon as the Bigger Bad. **Lord Arcanon in Dino Super Charge. Literature *Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter. DC *Darkseid and the Anti-Monitor in the DC Universe, with Krona as the Bigger Bad. *Vandal Savage in Justice League: Doom. *Lex Luthor, Brainiac, and General Zod in Superman, with Darkseid as Bigger Bad. **'Doomsday in Reign of Doomsday. **Alexander Luthor Jr. in Infinite Crisis. **Sam Lane in New Kryption. **Mister Mxyzptik in What Happened to The Man of Tomorrow? **Ultraman of the Crime Syndicate. **'Mongul in For The Man Who Has Everything. *''Joker in ''Batman, with Ra's Al-Ghul as the Bigger Bad. **Harley Quinn in Birds of Prey. **Two-Face in the Robin series. **Ra's Al-Ghul can also be this in other story arc and sometimes even the Justice League. *Lex Luthor and Joker can be Big Bad Duumvarite in DC, with Darkseid as the Bigger Bad. *Thaal Sinestro in Green Lantern. **Atrocitus in the Atrocities arc. **Nekron is Blackest Night. **The First Lantern in Wrath of the First Lantern arc. **Manhunters in Millenium crossover. Marvel *Doctor Doom, Magneto, Red Skull, Kingpin, Ultron, Galactus and Thanos are the top villains in the Marvel Universe. **Magneto and Apocalypse in X-Men as a whole. **Ultron is also in the Avengers. **Galactus is also to the Fantastic Four. **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Baron Zemo, and Madame Hydra in Captain America, with Red Skull as the Bigger Bad. *Loki in The Mighty Thor. *Mandarin in Iron Man. *Green Goblin in Spider-Man. *The Leader in The Incredible Hulk. *Dormammu in Doctor Strange. Disney *Maleficent in both Sleeping Beauty and the whole Disney Universe, with Chernaborg as the Bigger Bad. **Chernaborg is also this in the last part of Fantasia. *The Evil Queen in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *The Coachman and Monstro in Pinocchio. *Man in Bambi. *Lady Tremaine in Cinderella. *Captain James Hook in Peter Pan. *The Rat in Lady and the Tramp. *Shere Khan in Jungle Book. *Prince John in Robin Hood. *Madame Medusa in The Rescuer. **Percival C. McLeach in Down Under. *Professor Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective. *Cruella De Vil in 101 Dalmatians. *The Horned King in Black Cauldron, ''with The Spirit as the Bigger Bad. *Bill Sykes in ''Oliver & Company. *Ursula in Little Mermaid. **Morgana in it sequel, with Ursula as posthumous Bigger Bad. **The Evil Manta in the tv series. *Jafar in the first two Aladdin movies. **Sa'luk in the King of Thieves. *Governor Ratcliffe in Pocahontas and its sequel. *Judge Claude Frollo in the Hunchback of Notre Dame. **Sarousch in the sequel, with Judge Frollo as posthumous Bigger Bad. *Hades in Hercules. *Shan-Yu in Mulan. *Cecil Clayton in Tarzan. *The Firebird in Fantasia 2000. *The Carnotaurus in Dinosaur. *Yzma in The Emperor's New Groove. *Lyle Teberius Rourke in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Jacques von Hamsterviel in Lilo & Stitch. *Turbo in Wreck-It Ralph, with the Cy-Bugs as Bigger Bads. *Yokai in Big Hero 6. *Doctor Facilier in Princess and the Frog, with The Friends on the Other Side as Bigger Bads. *Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound, with The Bear as the Bigger Bad. *John Silver in Treasure Planet, with Captain Nathaniel Flint as the Bigger Bad. *Scar in Lion King. **Zira in Lion King 2 and Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed in Lion King 1 1/2, ''with Scar as the Bigger Bad. *King Stefan in ''Maleficent, with King Henry as the Bigger Bad. *Mor'du in Brave, with the Witch as the Bigger Bad. *Hopper in A Bug's Life. *Darla Sherman in Finding Nemo, with the Barracuda as the Bigger Bad. *AUTO in WALL-E, with Shelby Forthright as the Bigger Bad Video Games *Bowser in the Super Mario Bros. franchise. **Wario in Super Mario Land 2. ***Captain Syrup in the first Wario Land ''games. ***Rudy the Clown in ''Wario Land 3. ***The Black Jewel in Wario World. ***Shake King in Wario Land: Shake It. **Bowser Jr. in Super Mario Sunshine ''and ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, with Bowser and MegaBug as Bigger Bads. **King Boo in Luigi's Mansion sub-series. **Smithy in the Super Mario RPG, with Culex as Bigger Bad. **Sir Grodus and Beldam in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, with the Shadow Queen as the Bigger Bad. **Count Bleck in Super Paper Mario, until Dimentio usurp him, with Count Bleck's Father as the Bigger Bad. **Cackletta in Superstar Saga. **Princess Shroob in Partners in Time, with Elder Princess Shroob as the Bigger Bad. **Fawful in Bowser's Inside Story, with Dark Star/Dark Bowser as Bigger Bad. **Wingo in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. *King K. Rool in the Donkey Kong series. **Mario in the Donkey Kong game. **Wizpig in Diddy Kong Racing. **Tiki Tong in Country Returns. **Lord Fredrik *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, with Dark Gaia as Bigger Bad. **Mecha Sonic in Knuckles's Story of Sonic 3 and Knuckles. **Shadow the Hedgehog in Adventure 2, with Black Doom and Professor Gerald Robotnik as the Bigger Bad Duumvarite for the ones creating Shadow. Then Black Doom take the role as Big Bad in Shadow the Hedgehog. **Metal Sonic in Sonic Heroes. **Dr. Eggman Nega in Rival series. **Mephiles the Dark in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). **Captain Whisker in Rush Adventure, with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Dr. Eggman Nega as Bigger Bad Duumvarite. **Erazor Djinn in the Secret Rings. **SCR-HD in Zero Gravity. **Imperator Ix in Chronicles. **Merlina in the Black Knight. **Time Eater in Generations. **The Deadly Six in Lost World. **Lyric the Last Ancient in Boom. *Lord Nightmare in the Kirby series. **Dark Matter in Dream Land 2, with 0/0² as the Bigger Bad. ***0/0² is also a Big Bad in Dreamland 3 & 64. **Dark Meta Knight in Amazing Mirror, at first, then Dark Mind step in as the true Big Bad. **Daroach in Squeak Squad, with Dark Nebula as the Bigger Bad. **Marx in Super Star. **Drawica in Canvas Curse. **Necrodeus in Mass Attack. **Magolor in Return to Dream Land. **Queen Sectonia in Triple Deluxe, with Dark Meta Knight as the Bigger Bad, as well as being the true Big Bad. **Max Profitt Haltmann in Planet Robobot, with the Star Dream as the Bigger Bad. *Garland/Chaos in Final Fantasy. **Emperor Mateus in II. **Xande in III, with Cloud of Darkness as the Bigger Bad. **Zeromus in IV. ***The Creator in The After Years. **Exdeath in V, with Enuo as the Bigger Bad. **Kefka Palazzo in VI, with Emperor Gestahl as the Bigger Bad. **Sephiroth in VII, with Professor Hojo and Jenova as the Bigger Bads. **Ultimecia in VIII. **Garland in IX, with Necron as the Bigger Bad. **Seymour Guado in X, with Yu Yevon as the Bigger Bad. *** Shuyin in the sequel. **Vayne Solidor in XII. ***Feolthanos in Revenant Wings. ***Hashmal in Tactics, with Ultima as the Bigger Bad. **Barthandelus in XIII, with Orphan as the Bigger Bad. ***Bhunivelze in Lightning Returns. **Ardyn Izunia in XV. *Dr. Wily in the Mega Man series. **Sigma in the X'' series, with Dr. Albert Wily as the Bigger Bad. **Dr. Weil in the ''Zero series. ***Copy X in Zero, with Dr. Weil as the Bigger Bad. ***Elpizo in 2''. **Mega Man Juno in ''Legends. ***Teisel Bonne in Rockman DASH, with Mega Man Juno as the Bigger Bad. ***Sera in Legends 2. **Serpent in ZX. ***Master Albert in ZX Advent, with Model W as the Bigger Bad. *Ganondorf in the entire Legend of Zelda series, sometimes a Bigger Bad when a Dragon (enforcer) working for him, along with Demise. **Majora in Majora's Mask. **Twinrova in Oracle games, with Ganon as the Bigger Bad. **Vaati in the sub-series. **Bellum in Phantom Hourglass. **Chancellor Cole in Spirit Tracks, with Malladus as the Bigger Bad. **Ghirahim in Skyward Sword, with Demise as the Bigger Bad. **Princess Hilda in the first half of A Link Between Worlds, until Yuga took her position. **Cia in Hyrule Warriors, with the Imprisoned as the Bigger Bad. *Giovanni in the Pokemon series. **Archer and Ariana in Gold and Silver, with Giovanni as the Bigger Bad. **Archie in Sapphire and Alpha Sapphire. **Maxie in Ruby and Omega Ruby. **Cyrus in the Diamond and Pearl. **Ghetsis in Black & White. **Lysandre in XY, with AZ as the Bigger Bad. **Lusamine in Sun and Moon, with Nihelego as the Bigger Bad. **Necrozma in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. *Medusa in Kid Icarus, with Hades as the Bigger Bad. *Dr. Neo Cortex in the Crash Bandicoot series, with Uka Uka and Madame Amberley as Bigger Bads. **Uka Uka in Warped. **Dr. Nefarious Tropy in N-Tranced. **Nitros Oxide in Crash Team Racing. **Emperor Velo XXVII in Nitro Kart. **Willie Wumpa Cheeks in Tag Team Racing. *Dr. Nefarious in the Ratchet & Clank series and it reboot. **Chairman Drek in the first Ratchet & Clank game. **Captain Qwark in Going Commando. **Otto Destruct in Size Matters. **Emperor Tachyon in Tools of Destruction, with the Cragmites as Bigger Bad. **Angstrom Darkwater in Quest for Booty. **Loki Master in All 4 One. *Count Veger in the Jak and Daxter series. **Baron Praxis in II, Kor as the Bigger Bad, until he usurp Baron in the end. **Erol in'' III''. **G. T. Blitz in'' X''. **Duke Skyheed in Lost Frontier. *Clowkwerk in Sly Cooper. **Arpeggio and Neyla in Band of Thieves. **Dr. M in Honor Among Theives. **Cyrille Le Paradox in Thieves in Time. *Susano'o in Blazblue, with the Black Beast as the Bigger Bad. **Hazama and Relius Clover in Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift as the Big Bad Duumvarite, with Hades Izanami as the Bigger Bad. **Hades Izanami in Chrono Phantsma. **Valkenhayn R. Hellsing in Taokaka's Gag Reel, with Rachel Alucard as the Bigger Bad. **Litchi Faye-Ling in Platinum's Gag Reel. *That Man in Guilty Gear, with The Universal Will as the Bigger Bad. **Judgement in Judgement. **Ramlethal Valentine in Xrd, with Ariels as the Bigger Bad. *Dracula in Castlevania, with Chaos as the Bigger Bad. **Satan in Lords of Shadow, with the Toy Maker as the Bigger Bad. *Albert Wesker in the entire Resident Evil series, with William Birkin and Oswell E. Spencer as Bigger Bads. **Alexia Ashford in Code: Veronica, Osmund Saddler in 4'', Javier Hidalgo in ''Darkside Chronicles, with Albert Wesker and Oswell E. Spencer as Bigger Bads. **Dr. James Marcus in 0''. **Sergei Vladimir in ''Umbrella Chronicles. **Morgan Lansdale in Revelations. ***Alex Wesker in 2''. **Carla Radames in ''6, with Derek Clifford Simmons as the Bigger Bad. ***Derek Clifford Simmons in Leon's campaign. *M. Bison in the Street Fighter series, with Gill as the Bigger Bad. **Gill in III. **Seth in IV, with M. Bison as the Bigger Bad. *Takahisa Kandori in Persona, with Nyarlathotep as the Bigger Bad. **Nyarlathotep in 2''. **Shuji Ikutsuki and Nyx Avatar in ''3, with Erebus as the Bigger Bad. **Tohru Adachi in 4'', with Izanami as the Bigger Bad. **The Malevolent Entity in ''Arena, with Shuji Ikutsuki as the Bigger Bad. ***The Eerie Voice Mikuratana-no-Kami in Dancing All Night. **Clockwork God in Q: Shadow of Labyrinth. **Masayoshi Shido in 5'', with Yaldabaoth as the Bigger Bad. *Autarch Scolar Visari in the whole ''Killzone series. **Jorhan Stahl in 3'' and ''Shadow Fall. *Chakravartin in Asura's Wrath, with Gohma Vlitra as the Bigger Bad. *Mundus in Devil May Cry, also a Bigger Bad to the entire series. **Arius in 2'', with Argosax the Chaos as the Bigger Bad. ***Chen in the novel. **Vergil and Arkham / Jester in ''3: Dante's Awakening. **Sanctus in 4''. **Mundus in ''DmC. *Kessler in inFAMOUS, with the Beast as the Bigger Bad. **Joseph Bertrand III in 2''. **Bloody Mary in ''Festival of Blood. **Brooke Augustine in Second Son. ***Shane in First Light. *Commandant Steele in Borderlands, with Handsome Jack and the Destroyer as Bigger Bads. **Handsome Jack in 2''. ***Piston in ''Campaign of Carnage. ***Professor Nakayama in the Big Game Hunt. **Shadowtrap in the Pre-Sequel: Claptastic Voyage. **Vallory in Tales from the Borderlands. *Joker in Batman Arkham, with Hugo Strange as the Bigger Bad. **Hugo Strange in City, with Ra's Al Ghul as the Bigger Bad. **Black Mask in Origins, Harley Quinn in City: Harley's Revenge, Scarecrow in Knight, with the Joker as the Bigger Bad. **Amanda Waller in Origins Blackgate. ***Two-Face in Catwoman's Story. *Mr. Dark in the original Rayman. **Admiral Razorbeard in 2''. * Shang Tsung and Shao Khan in ''Mortal Kombat, with Shinnok as the Bigger Bad. *Dr. Warren Vidic then later Juno in Assassin's Creed, with Cain and General of the Cross are Bigger Bads. **Robert de Sable and Al Mualin are Big Bad Ensemble in the first game with Alan Rikkin as the Bigger Bad. ***Armand Bouchart in BloodLines **Rodrigo Borgia in Assassin's Creed II. **Cesare Borgia in Brotherhood. **Prince Ahmet in Revelations. ***Madeleine de L'Isle in Liberation. **Haytham Kenway in Assassins Creed III with Juno as the Bigger Bad. **Laureano de Torres y Ayala and Bartholomew Roberts are Big Bad Ensemble in Black Flag also John Standish then later Aita in modern day storyline. ***Marquis de Fayet In Freedom Cry. **Achilles Davenport in Rogue. **François de la Serre in Unity. with Shay Cormac and Jacques de Molay **Crawford Starrick in Syndicate. also a Bigger Bad in Jack the Ripper DLC. ***Zhang Yong and William Sleeman in Chronicles series. **Flavius Metellus and Lucius Septimius are Big Bad Duumvirate in Origins. * Zanza in Xenoblade Chronicles. * Malos and Amalthus are Big Bad Ensemble in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. ''Web Animation *Salem in ''RWBY. **Cinder Fall in the first three volumes, with Salem as the Bigger Bad. * Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Counterparts Category:TV Tropes Category:Recurring Characters